


Have Yourself...

by Mareel



Series: Lost [5]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Carols, Epistolary, Family, M/M, Mass Effect 2, Mass Effect Holiday Special, Memories, Pre-Relationship, Self-Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 18:05:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9197375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mareel/pseuds/Mareel
Summary: Through the years we all will be together...





	

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place toward the end of Mass Effect 2, post Horizon. It precedes any acknowledged relationship between Kaidan and Shepard. 
> 
> Written for the Mass Effect Holiday Special 2016 Day 6 – _Christmas Carols/Holiday Songs_

 

It’s almost Christmas again.

I don’t actually remember too much about last year’s Christmas. I’d been on Earth in the fall - taking compulsory leave after losing the _Normandy_ … losing Shepard. But I couldn’t face Mom’s sympathy and the inevitable questions, so I just made one brief comm call to say I was okay. Well, that I was alive anyway.

Then when i got my new orders from Anderson, I was off and running, tracking down possible leads on human biotics. I don’t even remember there being a holiday season. Probably just as well.

This year I know Shepard is alive again – or at least he says he is after Cerberus rebuilt him. I want to believe him, but I haven’t heard anything back after the message I sent him after we met at Horizon. Maybe it was intercepted and he still thinks I’ve turned my back on him forever,

In mid-December I get this message from my father… I wasn’t sure what to do about it so I downloaded it to my omni tool so i could reread it.

Going to Earth is out of the question. I can’t even tell him where I am or what I’m doing. I guess i really should record a comm message for them. Not a live conversation but a voice message anyway.

__________________________________________

 

From: Michael Alenko 

To: LCDR Kaidan Alenko

Dear Kaidan,

First let me offer you congratulations on your promotion. I’m sure it was well deserved. I would ask where you are assigned, but I’m sure it’s classified. I hope this message gets through the channels before Christmas.

I’m assuming you won’t have leave around the holidays, but whenever you do and if you find yourself in the vicinity of Earth, the door is always open. Your mother and I would love to see you.

Kaidan, she misses you terribly. She won’t say so because she know you have duties and obligations to the Alliance. but she mentions you often and she still worries about you. 

Maybe you could find a way to send a vid message for Christmas, or at least a voice comm? A letter would do, but I think the best Christmas present she could have would be to hear your voice and see your face.

Please think about it. We both love you and miss you, son. If you can’t, you can’t. I understand the Alliance needs you too.

With love, Michael

__________________________________________

 

I look at the script I’ve written to use in recording the communication. I planned to read it, but after I get past _Hey Mom and Dad, Merry Christmas…_ i pause recording and push the pad across the desk. I need to just say what I feel. 

_Resume recording:_

I know it’s been a long time since we spoke. And I’m sorry I can’t do a vid call now. Security, you know. But I hope this audio message will get to you by Christmas. It might get a lot of rerouting for security, so don’t assume anything about where I am by where the message comes from.

I just wanted to say… I’m thinking of you. It’s been a rough couple of years and it’s not over yet, but I’m okay. Yeah, mostly okay… Some days are better than others, but this assignment keeps me busy. So I don’t spend too much time thinking, you know?

Wish I could be there to see your Christmas tree, all the lights and decorations on it… and the star on top. Dad, I remember you on a ladder holding me up so I could hang the star that year. I never forgot that. Do it for me this year, okay?

And I miss the music. We all had our favorite songs. Dad, I remember yours was about the Bells on Christmas Day. That one had words that stay with me – _peace on earth, good will to men…_ I hope so hard for that peace. I guess maybe every soldier does… It’s all I want for you both. To be safe there, together. A place to come home to... one day. Yeah.

Look, I’ve got to go… they limit the message size. Just… take care of each other, okay? Maybe next year we all can be together. 

And have a Merry Christmas. Love you,

Signed Kaidan

 

**Author's Note:**

> The title and summary are from _'Have Youself a Merry Little Christmas'_ \-  Ralph Blane 


End file.
